yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 223
Kaiba's Shock *After the defeat of the Egyptian God Cards, Atem summons Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast to destroy one of Yugi's Monsters! :Mokuba Kaiba: "Impressive! Even though he lost his three best cards, the Pharaoh bounced right back! And now he's got the upper hand again!" :Seto Kaiba: "No, not quite!" :Mokuba Kaiba: "What do you mean?" :Seto Kaiba: "Yugi may have fewer life points, but he managed to come up with an unprecedented strategy to defeat the Egyptian God Cards. I've never seen anything like that before. I can see now that I was wrong Mokuba, he is the King of Games!" :Yugi Muto: "You mean that?" :Joey Wheeler: "Say what!? Am I going nuts, or did Kaiba just admit that he was wrong!?" * The duel resumes Atem's Foresight *During the Duel, as Pharaoh Atem Summons "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" he reveals that it was in fact the Card he Discarded in the very first Turn of the Duel, when he Activated "The Tricky's" Special Effect. A dialogue ensues. : Yugi Muto: "Wait a sec! Are you telling me you sent Gaia to the Graveyard all the way back THEN? But why would you throw away such a powerful card so early in the Duel?" : Pharaoh Atem: "I was preparing for THIS. I have known from the very beginning that we would get to this point." * Yugi recalls about Atem Discarding a Card to Activate the The Tricky's" Special Effect. : Yugi Muto: "WHAT? But how could you have predicted that?" : Pharaoh Atem: "It was simple. From the moment I chose the cards in my Deck I knew the course that this Duel would take. For although I held the three most powerful monsters in existence, I knew that I needed more. Yugi, what I'm saying is: I KNEW you would defeat the Egyptian Gods!" : Seto Kaiba: "That's impossible! There's no way he could have known how all this would go down." : Pharaoh Atem: "Yugi, destroying the three Egyptian Gods was merely the first step of this ritual. Now that they're gone the true test of our readiness to separate from one another can begin. So if you're ready to live on your own then PROVE it to me by winning this Duel!"" * The Duel resumes. While "Gaia" is Attacking "Buster Blader, Ishizu thinks. : : Ishizu Ishtar: (thinking) "Yugi, there is only one soul with the power to save the Pharaoh, and that is you. Only by defeating him can you release his spirit from its final resting place. Please be strong!" * The Duel resumes. Atem's Influence of Fate *During the Duel, at some point just before his Draw Phase Atem predicts what Card he is about to Draw. Ishizu explains why. : Pharaoh Atem: "It's my move, and now the card that I'm about to draw is the exact one that I need: almighty 'Big Shield Gardna', come forth!" Atem draws "Big Shield Gardna" and Summons it to the Field. : Joey Wheeler: "Alright, now I've seen it all." : Tristan Taylor: "That's nuts! How could he have known what card he was gonna draw?" : Ryo Bakura: "I suppose that's what they mean by 'luck of the draw'." : Marik Ishtar: "Not quite. That move had nothing to do with luck. Truth is, he KNEW exactly what card he was about to draw." : Téa Gardner: "What? But their Decks were shuffled right?" : Joey Wheeler: "Can he see the future? 'Cause if he can, I'd say that qualifies as an unfair advantage." : Ishizu Ishtar: "You're wrong. You see, the Pharaoh didn't PREDICT what his next card would be, his will power MADE it so. It appears the Pharaoh's determination was so strong he actually influenced fate with his own will." : Téa Gardner: "That's insane! Since when can fate be controlled?" : Joey Wheeler: "Look Téa, if I've learned anything from hanging out with Yugi it's that nothing's impossible." * Duel resumes. Joey's Support of the Duel *Téa is still cringing at the thought of the Pharaoh leaving this world forever. Joey explains to her why this must be. Joey Wheeler: "Yugi's having the time of his life up there. And who could blame him? If he wins, that means he's ready to face the world on his own." : Tristan Taylor: "And the Pharaoh will finally be free." *Téa turns away and looks troubled. : Joey Wheeler: "What's up Téa?" : Téa Gardner: "I can't watch anymore. If the Pharaoh loses, this is the last time we'll ever see him. I don't know about you guys but I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. Please make them stop!" : Joey Wheeler: "Téa, this isn't easy for any of us but that Duel HAS to go on! Plus you know as well as I do we couldn't stop this thing if we TRIED!" : Téa Gardner: "I guess so, but remind me why..." : Joey Wheeler: "Here's the deal: everything that's happened since those two met has been leading up to this. Just think about it: every single Duel that Yugi and the Pharaoh ever faced together was preparing them for this one! Every enemy they stared down, every strategy they ever planned, and every friend they ever saved helped shaped who they are today!! And now they need this test to see how far they've come. (...) When they first met, these guys had a lot to learn and needed each other to get by. But hopefully by now they're both ready to move on with their lives. Trust me Téa, this Duel is really all for the best and as tough as it may seem, we need to support those guys ALL the way." * Duel resumes. =Featured Duel: Pharaoh Atem vs. Yugi Muto - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi Muto's Turn *Atem has just responded to Yugi's Attack by Playing "Mirror Force" and Destroying all of Yugi's Monsters. *Yugi activates Normal Spell Card "Magnet Reverse": it allows him to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500 ATK / 3850 DEF) back to the Field in Defense Position. **The effect of Atem's "Slifer the Sky Dragon" Activates: it reduces the ATK the Monster Yugi just Summoned by 2000. ***Yuugi's "Magnet Force" redirects Osiris's Effect back to Atem's Obelisk ("Obelisk the Tormentor": 500 → 0 ATK / 4000 DEF). As per Slifer's Effect, since Obelisk's ATK has reached 0 it is Destroyed. *Yugi Tributes "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" again to Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400 ATK / 1700 DEF), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700 ATK / 1600 DEF), and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) from his Graveyard back to the Field in Defense Position. **The Effect of Atem's "Slifer the Sky Dragon" Activates: it reduces the ATK of each Monster Yugi just Summoned by 2000. ***Yugi's "Magnet Force" redirects Slifer's Effect back to Atem's remaining God Cards ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 3000 → 1000 → 0 ATK / 4000 DEF) ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": 2000 → 0 ATK / 4000 DEF). As per Slifer's Effect, since Slifer's and Ra's ATK has reached 0 they are both Destroyed. Pharaoh Atem's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", fusing "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" from his Hand to form "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" to Attack & Destroy Yugi's "Alpha The Magnet Warrior". Yugi Muto's Turn *Tributes "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" to Summon "Buster Blader" (2600 ATK / 2300 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Buster Blader" to Attack & Destroy Atem's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Pharaoh Atem: 4000 → 3500 Life Points). **Since "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" was Destroyed, its Special Effect allows Atem to Special Summon "Berfomet" (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF) from his Graveyard back to the Field in Defense Position. Pharaoh Atem's Turn *Tributes "Berfomet" to Summon "Beast of Gilfer" (2200 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Defense Position (NOTE: in the TCG, "Beast of Gilfer" is called "Archfiend of Gilfer"). *Sets a Card. Yugi Muto's Turn *Sets a Card. *Uses "Buster Blader" to Attack & Destroy Atem's "Archfiend of Gilfer". **Since it was Destroyed, "Archfiend of Gilfer's" Effect Activates: it Equips itself to Yugi's "Buster Blader" and decreases its ATK by 500 ("Buster Blader": 2600 → 2100 ATK / 2300 DEF). Pharaoh Atem's Turn *Sets a Card. *Activates Spell Card "Awakening from Beyond": it lets Yugi Draw two Cards while Atem returns a Card from his Graveyard to his Hand. Atem chooses the very first Card he Discarded during his first Turn, when he Activated "The Tricky's" Special Effect. *The chosen Card is revealed to be "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight", and since it is the only Card in his Hand, Atem can Summon it without a Tribute (2300 ATK / 2100 DEF) in Attack Position. (Insert dialogue from Atem's Foresight Summary section above) *Uses "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" to Attack & Destroy Yugi's "Buster Blader" (Yugi: 2400 → 2200 Life Points). *Yugi Activates Trap Card "Soul Rope": he Pays 1000 Life Points (Yugi: 2200 → 1200 Life Points) to Special Summon "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100 ATK / 1200 DEF) from his Deck in Defense Position. Yugi Muto'sTurn *Tributes "Witch of the Black Forest" to Summon "Summoned Skull" (2500 ATK / 1200 DEF) in Attack Position. **Since "Witch of the Black Forest" was sent to the Graveyard, its Effect allows Yugi to add "Marshmallon" from his Deck to his Hand. *Uses "Summoned Skull" to Attack & Destroy Atem's "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight" (Pharaoh Atem: 3500 → 3300 Life Points). Pharaoh Atem's Turn *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position just before predicting it would be his next Card! (Insert dialogue from Atem's Influence of Fate Summary section above) Yugi Muto's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to Draw 2 Cards. Yugi draws "Watapon", which allows him to Special Summon it immediately to the Field (200 ATK / 300 DEF) in Attack Position. *Tributes "Watapon" to Summon "Curse of Dragon" (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Uses "Summoned Skull" to attack Atem's "Big Shield Gardna". Yuugi takes Battle Damage (Yuugi: 1200 → 1100 Life Points). **Since it was Attacked, Atem's "Big Shield Gardna's" Effect Switches it to Attack Position. *Uses "Curse of Dragon" to Attack & Destroy Yami's "Big Shield Gardna" (Pharaoh Atem: 3300 → 1400 Life Points). (Insert dialogue from Joey's Support of the Duel Summary section above) Pharaoh Atem's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Dark Magic Curtain": Atem Pays half his Life Points (Pharaoh Atem: 1400 → 700 Life Points) to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. *Activates his face-down Equip Spell Card "Book of Secret Arts", giving his "Dark Magician" a +300 ATK/DEF boost ("Dark Magician": 2500 → 2800 ATK / 2100 → 2400 DEF). *Uses "Dark Magician" to Attack & Destroy Yugi's "Summoned Skull" (Yugi: 1100 → 800 Life Points). Duel concludes next episode. Trivia * In the English Dub, instead of the traditional "To Be Continued" at the end of an episode, this episode has the words "To Be Concluded", inferring that Episode 224 is the last episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Second Series Anime.